Kiba vs. Spider-Man
Kiba Inuzuka from Naruto (nominated by Bloodstarz22) faces Spider-Man of Marvel Comics (nominated by The Sayain Jedi). Who will win Round Two of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: I was expecting more from you, Lelouch! The mysterious man was mocking the now dead ruler of Britannia. The mysterious figure now knew that the ruler’s realm would fall into a long and bloody war. All of it caused by a small sea creature. ???: As much as I am a fan of blood I need some time to step away. However, before the mysterious figure could take a break, an alert showed that the ninja Kiba was fighting Peter Parker. ???: Well can’t help but watch. This will be an intriguing fight. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Kiba's Theme) 60 The ninja sends a kunai at the web that was sent by Spider-Man. The two projectiles caused an explosion and a smoke screen. Kiba was anticipating an attack ahead of him as he teleports after sent several projectiles at the Marvel superhero. However, Spider-Man had anticipated an attack from behind and avoided it with the help of spider sense. 54 Kiba was quickly on Spider-Man, despite being detected by spider sense. Peter Parker was quick to block Kiba before his knife could hit him. Spider-Man then turned his hand into a web ball and punched Kiba away from him. Kiba had no time to counter as he was met with another webbed projectile. 44 Kiba then tried and use a poisoned kunai, however, spidey sense had detected and warned Peter about the incoming attack. Parker was able to avoid the attack before it destroyed a rock that was right behind him shooting shrapnel of obsidian all over the place. Spider-Man: Whoa! Spider-Man was once again met with a barrage of slashes as he avoided them and used where the attacks came from and determined where he was after three attacks. Once the ninja shot another projectile at the superhero, he shot a web causing another smokescreen. 31 Spider-Man grunted as he swung towards the ninja. With a flick of the wrist he sent several projectiles of earthly knives at Spider-Man. Despite several hits, Peter Parker was not slowed down as he tried to obliterate the ninja with a punch. This was foiled as his punched turned into smoke. Spider-Man: This trickery! Kiba then punched Spider-Man hard to the ground as he was right behind the Marvel superhero. Kiba: I have more where that is coming from! 19 Peter Parker lands near a lava pit as a knife flies towards him. However, if Kiba thought that he was going to see Spider-Man fall to his death, he was disappointed. Spider-Man created a web to spring back and get back on his feet but was met with a barrage of blasts as he crashes into a dead tree. This did not deter Kiba as he wanted to beat Spider-Man. Kiba: You are going to stay down!! 10 Spider-Man then shot several webs at the ninja to repel the attack. With the use of the pebbles from earlier he then uses them to block the webs. After blocking them he sent them out like machine gun fire. This plan would backfire as the webs caught them and were swung at Kiba injuring him and sending him backwards towards the lava. 1 Using the web spring from earlier again, Spider-Man then kicked the ninja into the pool of lava as the superhero lands on the other side unharmed. K.O. All that could be heard was the scream of Kiba as he dies from the pool of lava. Spider-Man was slightly horrified by the scream, but was assessing the wounds that he had from the battle before swinging away. Results ???: What a painful way to loose a match. However, despite you unique abilities Kiba, they could not keep you alive. As expected, the spider superhero won this round. I would be shocked if it was the opposite. This melee’s winner is Spider-Man by Death!!! (Cues MVC3- Spider-Man Theme) Winning Combatant: Kiba: 18 Spider-Man: 47 Winning Method: K.O.: 3 Death: 44 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Spider-Man's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music